My date with Destiny I mean Kero!
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are on a first date..but what happens when Kero tags along, Toya and Yuki are working at the restaruant, and much more? Read and find out! R&R please, flames are Kerofood so don't do it, this is a oneshot.


**AN: An idea that's been floating around in my mind for forever. No flames, please read and review. It's an epically long one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters. CLAMP does. For now. I'm gonna buy the rights..someday…**

**CLAMP: No you're not! Our rights! hordes and hisses**

**Me: Can I atleast have Kero, Syaoran, Spinel Sun, Yukito, Eriol, and Ruby Moon? makes puppy dog face**

**CLAMP: No!**

**Me: How about just Syaoran?**

**CLAMP: Especially not him! all glomp Syaoran**

**Me: Fi-ine! Then I'll go to court to get 'em from you! **

**Vampire Scooby: You know that you'll end up with nothing and owe money to your lawyer and stuff, right?**

**Me: Yeah..I know…but you can't blame an obsessive fangirl for trying! Speaking of which, I need to take CCS pics for cellphone wallpapers…**

**Vampire Scooby: You're really scaring me. First Beast Boy, then Smith from Ginga, then Hawkfrost, then Iroh, then Kishu..and now this?**

**Me: Yay! I get to be scary! **

**Vampire Scooby: Hey! That's my job!**

**Me: Too bad! sticks out tongue**

**My Date with Des-KERO?!**

Sakura's POV

Alright. So…I was going out to dinner with Syaoran. Yeah. Toya doesn't know..or atleast I don't _think _he does. If he did, he would be ticked off by now. Kero unfortunately found out, and is still floating around whining that I need to bring him cake. And that he "can't understand girls in love." Oh, whatever.

Syaoran's POV:

I gulped as a walked down the sidewalk. I can't believe I did this to myself. Heck, since we sealed the Nothing-now the Hope-time seems to have flown right by me. Although the day Sakura changed the Dark and the Light cards seems like such a distant memory…it wasn't the way I hoped it'd happen..but…I got my point across. Besides, every time I thought I'd found the perfect moment..something came up. Like Kero pulling her away from me. Or a magical catastrophe. I wonder if Eriol did that on purpose. No, wait..he seemed to have been pushing us together..as if playing matchmaker…gah! Now I'm confusing myself! It also seems the Clow Cards picked the perfect time to interrupt too. Would it be lying if I said I was disappointed when they interrupted our stage kiss, twice? Nope.

OH, whatever…I still couldn't believe I'd actually asked her to dinner. I finally reached her yellow house, and rang the doorbell.

" Coming!" I heard Sakura's voice call from inside.

Sakura's POV

The doorbell rang. I knew it must've been Syaoran. I eagerly raced towards the door.

" Syaoran-kun!" I called happily as I saw him standing on my doorstep, a nervous smile on his face. He simply nodded In reply.

" Wow..the house seems..empty..no older brother staring me down, no smiling father, no magical guardians floating around…." He observed.

" Nope," I replied," Father's giving a lecture and Toya's working. As for Kero…I don't know where he is…he'll turn up eventually.."

" Shall we go then?" he asked, looking anxiously at the street.

I nodded and skipped out the doorway.

We walked down the street together, neither of us making a sound, both nervously staring at our feet.

Syaoran's POV:

Okay…we were here..walking to the restaurant…and…now what? It was quiet…but I hadn't a clue what to say..so..I started off with the first thing I could think of…

" So.." I mumbled.

" So..what?" Sakura asked.

" Umm.." Darn. I thought I would have something by now, or she would.." The sky is…really dark blue looking tonight, huh?"

" Well it is nighttime…" she said.

" Yeah..and..um…the moon.." I stammered.

" What about it?" Sakura inquired.

" It's…um…Yue's the moon guardian?" I offered.

" Okay then..I already knew that.." she replied.

" Yeah..um..so…" I muttered. Not good. This was so dang awkward…I had my hands in my pockets, wearing the green scarf Sakura knit for me after I comforted her when Yukito turned her down. I stared down at my shoes, trying to think of something, anything, event he most incoherent babble, to say.

" Syaoran…" she began.

" Wha-" SMACK! I felt myself hit a wall. I backed away, and looked. I ran right into the side of the restaurant. Smooth. " I'm okay.." I muttered, finding the door and opening it, holding it for Sakura.

" Thanks, Syaoran!" she said, walking in, as I sat there like a moron, wondering how red my face was by now.

So we went in and where seated. The waitress was giggling at us the entire time, and gave us that "Oh my, how adorable! It's just so CUTE!" type of look. I hated that look. I Wanted to murder it right now. And I hated being called cute. I am not cute. My sword will gladly teach you that. Eh swordie? GAH! I was talking to my sword _in my head_. Yeah. I'm sane.

We sat down, and a waiter soon appeared with menus-guess who? Yukito. Oh joy. And that meant..Yue. Five seconds later I spied Toya cleaning up another table out of the corner of my eye. Great. Oh well. I wouldn't let that ruin my night.

We ordered. As we were waiting for the food, I again attempted to strike up a conversation.

" So.." I began..

" So..what?" She asked, looking awkwardly around.

" Have you seen who's here?" I asked.

" Yeah…Toya works everywhere, doesn't he?" Sakura observed.

" Seems so.." I muttered, and thought, _And it's really annoying! And inconvenient!_

Then, Toya came out with our food.

" Brat.." he whispered, as he was putting it down on the table," you'd better not try anything with my sister."

I stared at him angrily. Just as I thought. Big brother Toya, keeping an eye on us.

Sakura's POV

It was very quiet…then, I felt something brush against my leg under the table, so I took a peek…and saw..KERO!

" Kero!" I whispered angrily," What are you doing here?!"

" Eating.." he whispered, holding up desserts he'd stolen.

" You little thief!" I called, reaching to grab him as he flew away.

" Sakura?" came Syaoran's voice, as I jumped back up.

" Yes?!"

" Anything wrong?" Syaoran asked.

" No!" I defensively called," Nothing!"

" Alright…" he said, looking up at the ceiling.

Syaoran's POV

It was very awkward. Quiet. Were all first dates like this? I wondered. I wasn't really thinking, and I began to lean in closer when…

" Hey, look!" came a voice," It's Sakura and Syaoran!"

I sat back in my seat and turned to look-it was Mihara-san and Yamazaki. Great. More spectators. Was the world invited to watch or something?

" Hi Chiharu!" Sakura called cheerfully, waving. Oh well. I sighed and attempted to make conversation again.

" What did you think of that Math test?" I inquired.

" That was hard!" Sakura complained.

" Really?" I replied," I didn't think so. What was so hard about it?"

" The entire thing?" she offered, looking embarressed.

" I see.." was all I could reply.

Once again-and I don't know what make me do this-I leaned In closer…we were inches apart, when…Toya walked by and spilled something covered in sauce on us. Most of It landed on Sakura.

" I'm sorry.." Toya said sarcastically, and not looking sorry in the least.

I brushed off what little food landed on me and Sakura insisted she needed to go clean up in the bathroom. I sigh and waited boredly for her return.

Sakura's POV

Stupid Toya. Even if it was an accident…

As I walked towards the bathroom, I saw something in a fake bush…it looked like a camera lense. Oh no. She wasn't here…she really wasn't here…was she?

I walked over to the bush and took a peek in. Guess what? She was.

" Tomoyo!" I called angrily, but tried to be quiet.

" Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!" she whispered excited and enthousiastically.

" What are you doing here?!" I asked her angrily.

" Taping Sakura-chan's first date, of course!" Tomoyo called sweetly, giggling.

" Tomoyo! Don't!" I told her.

" Why not, Sakura-chan? I must not miss taping a single moment of your cuteness if I can help it!" she replied.

" Just..go home!" I told her.

" As you wish, Sakura-chan!" she said, stepping out of the bush.

Tomoyo's POV

Yeah, right…I wasn't going to leave, I just couldn't miss this! So I snuck back into the bush when she entered the bathroom..

Syaoran's POV

As I sat there, I wondered what was taking her so long. Yukito passed by me and flashed me a smile-that same " How adorable" type look that made me sick.

And of course Toya had to come over.

" Brat," he whispered.

" I heard that!" I informed him..maybe a little too loudly.

" So?" he said, glaring at me.

" What's your problem?" I asked him.

" You. Brat," he replied.

" What's wrong with me?!" I called angrily.

" Maybe I don't want my sister hanging out with a snotty little theif like you!" he replied.

This was an outrage. " Theif? What have I ever stolen?" I demanded.

" You've stolen something very important to me-my sister," he muttered over his shoulder, walking off.

Hmpth. From afar I could hear Yuki and Toya's coversation.

" Toya! Don't be so hard on him!" Yuki scolded.

" Sorry Yuki, I just can't stand that brat!" Toya called.

Sakura finally returned, her face still bright red.

" Sorry.." she murmered.

" It's all right," I assured her.

Time flew by faster than I Thought it would. We talked, and I was actually able to form coherent and complete sentances now. Yeah for me. Everybody clap.

After while, we got talking..adn..I got..I dunno..I wasn't thinking..again..so..I leaned in…again…as I think back on this, I have no clue what the heck I Was doing..I mean, Yukito, and that means Yue too, Toya, Mihara-san, Yamazaki, and who knows who else were watching..but..what the heck, I didn't seem to care at the time. But right when we were inches apart again…right between us appeared the plush toy. He smacked me across the face and bit my nose. It hurt.

" KERO-CHAN!" Sakrua yelled.

Toya and Yuki perked up, as me and Sakura attempted to hide Kero and look inocent.

" Kero!" Sakrua commanded when the coast was clear," Go home!"

" But-" Kero protested.

" No buts! I'm your master now, remember? You have to listen to me.." she told him, looking guitly, probably rememebering her promise to be friend and not master to Yue and Kero.

" Fine.." he grumbled," I liked you better when you took orders from me.." he muttered, floating away, as I watched him fly out a window.

I then spied Yuki and Toya leaving. Their shift must've ended. Toya didn't look too happy about leaving us alone here. I, however, was more than glad as I let a smug smile crawl onto my face.

I checked my watch. It was getting late.

" Well.." I began," You..ready to get going?"

She nodded as I payed and we got up to leave.

Miharu and Yamazaki then approached us.

" Hi guys!" Miharu greeted cheerfuly," Sakura-chan, Li-kun, are you on a date?" she inquired.

Wow. She sure got right down to business…

I stared down at my feet and felt my face turn red as a I nodded, betting Sakura was most likely doing something similar.

" How cute!" Mihara-san exclaimed.

" I see you're here with Yamazaki, Chiharu.." Sakrua said trying to change the subject. Good idea.

" Yes.." she replied, grinning.

" Did you know the origins of the date-" Yamazaki began as Mihara-san stepped on his foot causing his eyes to open and strangling him.

" Umm..I'll be right back!" Sakura called, running off.

Sakura's POV

I just noticed-Tomoyo was still there.

" Go home, please?" I offered.

" fine.." she replied.

I was surprised…no fight?

Tomoyo's POV

I won't give up so easy, oh adorable Sakura-chan, you'll see! I will just film from a window outside and follow you home at a distance-for I could never miss this footage!

Syaoran's POV

Sakura walked back over by the time Mihara-san had gotten Yamazaki to stop telling lies-well, atleast, that particular lie.

We finally prepared to leave. Our walk home was pretty uneventful, neither of us wanting to discuss all the interuptions…

When we arrived at her house, however…I heard a flutter of wings above and rustling in the trees. Could be birds..just…birds…

I didn't care. I was about to go home and dogonnit I was gonna do what I had been trying to do all night. Wait, did I just say "dogonnit"? Wow, I'm losing it..

Anywho, I didn't make it as slow as before-I just wante dot do it and get it over with at this point, so I leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips.

Only to jump back at the sound of screaming five minutes later.

" HEY YOU BRAT GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I heard Toya calling as the door swung open, Toya standing angrily in the doorwy shaking his fists as Yuki stood behind him chuckling softly.

" See you tommorow Syaoran!" Sakrua called waving as her brother pulled her in the doorway and I ran off, both our faces bright red. I looked up as I was running-and saw what had been in the trees-the plush toy and Daidouji-san sitting in the tree, Daidouji giggling and still filming, and Kero looking generally angry and shocked.

Tomoyo's POV

Yes! I have gotten the best footage of Sakura-chan possible! Wait 'til Chiharu, Noako and Rika see this! It's almost too exciting to bear!

Toya's POV

I'll get that brat, yet, you wait and see! The nerve of that kid..and Sakura stuck to him like glue….**(AN: yes, I borrowed that phraise from James Patterson's **_**Maximum Ride**_** books)**

Yuki's POV

How cute! I knew Sakura would find someone.

Kero's POV

That kid! That's why I needed to tag along! But still, I couldn't prevent! I'll still never understand girls in love!

**AN: Well, that's it! Remember to review! And no flaming, or I shall feed them to Kero and feed you to Yuki!**

**Yuki: and I bet you'll taste excellent!**

**Kero: Oooooh! Flames! Yum! Flame it and gimme food!**

**Me: Kero, who's side are you on?!**

**Syaoran: Just to be expected from a plush toy..**

**Kero: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Syaoran: You heard me!**

**Syaoran and Kero start fighting**

**Yuki: Now place nice!**

**Vampire Scooby: walks in looking ver confused**

**Um….what's going no in here?**

**Me: you don't even want to know.**


End file.
